Made for You
by Lyric97
Summary: Len is having so many issues in his life all of a sudden! A song he wrote in his dream holds a new meaning when his twin sister starts spending more time with him, and then she tries to set him up on dates! Can he figure out his love life? Not only that, but a friend is now in the hospital with a strange virus..The twins have to avoid catching it, and figure out the cause...Fast!
1. Awkward Mornings

A little boy and a twin little girl, fall into the lake,

They fall in love, fall in love, it's big mistake,

Taboo, Taboo, their friends cry, "Wrong!"

But they don't understand the love in my song.

I hum my little tune in the shower, just jamming out, in my own little world. Life's pretty good, I can't complain.

"Len! Hey, I'm in a rush, I'm hopping in with you."

"Rin!" I shout, embarrassed, "I'm naked!"

She giggles. "Nothing I haven't seen before. Move over. Miku is taking us shopping, remember? I misjudged the time. We have..." She glances at the bathroom clock. "We have 15 minutes!"

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. Rin, always the impatient one. Always the late one. Always loud, always adventurous, always...

My eyes bulge out of my head and my thoughts disperse as my nude sister joins me in the shower. Her breasts have gotten larger, and her butt is so..

No, no Len. Those thoughts are bad. Like the song, it's taboo. I can't think that.

"Hurry! Wash my back while I was my front! I have to pick out our clothes."

I blush and nearly faint as Rin hands me the soap and backs up towards me. I try to wash her without paying much attention, but when it came to her rear, I couldn't help but..erm..get aroused.

"Len!" Rin shouts, offended. "How could you get a boner, I'm your sister! Your TWIN sister!"

I smile sheepishly. "A butt's a butt?" But she slaps me and finishes washing herself.

"It's wrong, brother. The other's would no approve, so just push those thoughts right out of your head."


	2. Shopping

I spent most of my time shopping thinking about how terrible the little shower incident was. Would Rin tell Miku? Would she stay mad all day? I trudge from store to store, barely keeping up with them as they hand me bag after bag of clothes. I was too busy thinking to care.  
Finally, when Miku had to use them restroom, Rin spoke to me for the first time since she'd stepped out of the shower. "You seem worried, Len, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah, I just..Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm-"  
"You're a teenage boy, your hormones are probably just crazy. You can't help how your body reacts, I understand," She interjects cheerfully. "Besides, we don't hang out enough, so I guess it's a little hard to think of me as your sister when I randomly pop up with no clothes on, huh?" Her face gets a little confused as she says this, as if she's wondering why I could possibly have such an issue. Am I really only a brother to her?  
"Umm..Actually, Rin," I mutter as I twiddle my thumbs, "I have something to tell you, I-"  
"Alright, guys, let's hit up one last store and head home!" Miku chimes in gleefully as she exits the restroom. I guess it wouldn't be such a good time to speak now; Rin seems to have lost interest anyways because now she's skipping along beside Miku, talking away about fashion and whatnot. I have a thing for clothes myself, but wow.. Girls can really go on about it.  
The girls drag me into one last store, and for once I look up to see the sign. They can't be serious! They're dragging me into Victoria's Secret...  
I lean against the dressing room, eyes shut, trying to keep my eyes averted from all the clothes in the store. Suddenly, to my dismay, Rin pops out and taps on my shoulder. Out of habit, I immediately turn and cock my head to the side to ask what she needs.  
"Len, does this bra look okay on me, or do you think the gray one would be better?"  
My jaw drops and I instantly put my hands over my eyes. "Rin! We're in public! How could you just step out of the changing room in that?!" It actually was very nice, a lacy, yellow push-up bra, but still, that's a private item that no one else needs to see. I didn't mind looking, but it was impolite to stare, and there were people around. I sigh. "The yellow one is probably better, it's more your color. Please, Rin, put some clothes on!"  
She giggles and goes back into her changing room, and finally we leave the shopping mall. The whole way home, all I have in my mind is that image of Rin's beautiful breasts in that bra, and I am filled with shame at the fact that my pants are now filled with a hard-on.


End file.
